


Dregs of Winter

by Albuss



Series: Albuss's Drarry Discord Drabble Challenges [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albuss/pseuds/Albuss
Summary: Draco was alone; away from everything that could make him whole again. Until he wasn't.Written for the February Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge. Prompt: "Bubbles"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Albuss's Drarry Discord Drabble Challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175960
Comments: 22
Kudos: 14





	Dregs of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Drabble Challenge and I am so excited to participate! Many thanks to the mods and to everyone else who participated. I loved reading your submissions!
> 
> Massive thanks to Uphorie for the Beta!

Draco had thought it would be easier. He had thought he had been through enough to make himself numb.

The neighbors said Narcissa had plenty of friends, but none were loyal unto death. The black church pews at the funeral were empty. When it came to sort her estate, Draco was alone.

So he extended his trip by one week, and then by two. He drifted between meetings with the solicitor and cab rides to the blue-tiled bank. At night, he lay stiffly in the guest bed and breathed the echo of perfume. 

It was in the February dregs of winter that he locked up the beach house, kissed his fingers and pressed them to the polished door-knocker. The portkey they gave him was a moth-bitten tweed scarf, so he wrapped it around his shoulders and wandered the sea cliffs under grey sky.

He landed amidst the rolling hills of South England, but a torrential downpour reduced the wide-open landscape to a blurry peripheral. The humidity was oppressive and Draco felt too tired to bear it. 

And then he saw Harry, hands shoved deep in his pockets and eyes hidden behind the film of a spell. Draco ran for him, his boots slipping and kicking mud up his back. His lungs heaved around a choking sob and rivulets of rain and salty tears traced his cheekbones.

Harry’s warm solid arms wrapped around him and, with a thought, Draco dispersed the bubble-head charm so he could bury his face in the crook of Harry’s neck. He let him support his weight, let him rub soothing patterns into his back, and they kissed in the grass until their heavy cloaks had long since soaked through.


End file.
